


A Quiet Christmas

by alafaye



Series: Travels [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Lords don't get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 20, illness.

"Time Lords don't get sick," the Doctor pointed out. And then coughed.

Jack shook his head and stirred the soup. Ianto wrung out the cool cloth he had wet and put it on the Doctor's forehead, but the Doctor threw it back at him. Ianto sighed. "For us?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Not. Sick."

Ianto hummed thoughtfully. "Let's see. Running a fever--"

"A problem with the software of the thermometer," the Doctor argued.

"Coughing," Ianto continued.

"Something stuck in my throat."

"Sneezing."

"Acho! ...it's dusty in here."

"Shivers."

"It's a cold bed. Always has been. Come warm it up with me?"

Jack spooned some of the soup into a bowl. "Face it, Doc. You've got a cold."

"Flu, I think," Ianto said. "Few days of bed rest and he'll be as good as new."

The Doctor crossed his arms and sneezed again. "Not sick. Besides, I can't get sick--the universe is waiting!"

"And it'll always be waiting," Ianto told him. "Time machine."

"She's told me herself that she's got places for me to be!" the Doctor argued.

The Tardis' lights danced in a familiar rhythm that they all knew to be fond amusement tinged with aggravation. Ianto smirked. "Even the Tardis says to take a sick day."

"Might be a week," Jack said. "I'm sure Ianto and I will get it soon enough."

Ianto wrinkled his nose. "Of all the things immortality could grant me, one thing would not be an immunity to everything."

Jack kissed his forehead and then rounded the bed to sit on the Doctor's other side. "But once you've gotten a disease, you'll carry the antibodies forever."

"So I can't get sick from the same virus twice?" Ianto asked.

"Can," the Doctor explained in between coughing. "Just not as often. And only if you're exposed. Chances are low you'll be exposed to most things twice, given the size and age of the universe."

Ianto hummed, but instead of asking more, put the cloth back on the Doctor's forehead. "I'll be right back. Going to pull a few movies from the library for this week. Any requests?"

His lovers gave a few and he left the room, but before he did, he watched them in the doorway. Already, he could feel whatever flu the Doctor had caught catch up with him, but a week in bed? Taking care of each other? Worse ways to spend a week, he thought. After all, the Tardis was very accommodating, putting a small kitchenette inside their bedroom and the bed was very comfortable.

It wasn't quite the Christmas any of them planned--a beach vacation or even a trip to the ice moons of Vorgarth Nine--but they were together and no one was at risk of dieing. 

And naturally, when he returned to their room, a Christmas tree had appeared in one corner. Jack waved him to the bed and Ianto happily joined them.


End file.
